


fate/双闪金恩4P

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: 4P, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/双闪金恩4P

　　对恩奇都而言，只要是吉尔伽美什拿出来的东西，什么他都敢喝下去。尤其是，是他自己提出要求的。  
　　英雄王的表情有一点点龟裂，他看着恩奇都把那瓶饮品……嗯……饮品，灌下去，脸色有一点点苍白。恩奇都好笑地看向他，“春药而已，又不是没喝过。”  
　　“嗯……”英雄王的嘴角不住抽搐着，贤王看了他一眼，又看了恩奇都一眼，脸上的表情也颇为悲壮。恩奇都眨了眨眼，懒洋洋地躺在床上，对英雄王伸出手，“怎么了？”  
　　“……”英雄王，虽然做爱的时候加一点春药可以助兴，但那个前提条件是“一点”啊！“一点”！王财里拿出的东西都是最高级别，一瓶都灌下去……英雄王在心里捂脸，他和贤王对了一眼，难得的两个人的表情都有些破碎。  
　　金固少年坐在自己的床上安静如鸡，实在不想问他们到底发生了什么。虽然自从他们形成了大四角之后两只金闪闪经常来串门，但做爱……嗯……为什么要在他面前这么做他是不是该回避一下？  
　　但就像恩奇都对英雄王伸手那样，贤王对他伸出手，用一种沉痛的语气说：“过来。”  
　　金固几乎是蹭到了恩奇都身边，低头看着和自己长得几乎一模一样的人，那人的绿发铺散在身下，望来的眼里带着笑意。他有种致命的格格不入感，然后贤王淡定地抬手扣住他的后脑，吻上他的唇。  
　　金固整个人都懵了。  
　　贤王的舌在他嘴里搅动，垂落的金色睫羽扫过他的脸，他张着嘴任由对方行动，松开他时贤王的红眼睛疑惑地挑了挑，像在问他为什么僵硬到如此地步。金固少年默默与他对视，世界观有点轻微的撕裂，正牌恩奇都就在旁边，到底为什么要亲他。  
　　英雄王就像嫌戏不够乱，侧头啄了啄贤王的唇，贤王很配合地回吻他的侧脸。金固断裂的思维终于勉强接了回来，然后他意识到，这压根就是一个乱性现场。  
　　恩奇都抬手挡住唇，微微皱起眉。药性在身体里发作，炽热一点点吞没神经，他也意识到情况不是很对劲，太过猛烈的药性几乎可以用左冲右撞来形容，他动了动腰，稍微挪开自己的身子，后背接触到温度较低的床单，英雄王的手在衣衫下抚摸他的腰肢，手心紧紧贴着渐渐升温的肌肤，“恩奇都……”他有点无奈地在他的肚脐附近打转，眼里却透露出分明的欲望，“可以吗？”  
　　那其实不是在征求意见，因为他这样说的时候已经扯下了恩奇都的裤子，所以更像是在和恩奇都的性器打招呼。恩奇都懒洋洋地挑起眉，把贤王拉到躺在他身边，窝进贤王怀里，肌肤的摩擦让他有一瞬间的失神，“嗯……别看了。”  
　　英雄王对他勾起一抹低笑，彻底脱下他的裤子，却让他的上衣就那么留在那里，光滑的大腿在白布下弯曲，似乎想要挡住自己的私处，但英雄王轻松地压下他的动作，直奔主题，沾了润滑液的手指在后穴周围游曳，细密的麻痒让恩奇都往贤王怀里窝得更深，“唔……有点奇怪。”  
　　“你喝多了。”贤王的眼角再次抽搐起来，他脱下了恩奇都的上衣，“做好准备。”  
　　恩奇都在他怀里歪过头，仿佛有些不解地看着他。但他们没有太多时间交谈，英雄王的指尖戳入恩奇都的后穴，黏腻的液体被抹在穴口，随着对方的动作带起细微的水声。金固的目光被英雄王的手指吸引，修长的手指带着明显的骨节，在恩奇都身体里来回抽插，穴口吞吐着骨节，那场景极为淫靡，看得金固一张脸发红。恩奇都细微地喘息着，手指拉开贤王的腰带，带一点鼻音开口：“你就一定要像个处女一样坐在这吗？”  
　　“……”实在不想用口交这种方式侮辱恩奇都的贤王发誓自己真的不知道该做什么。他是不想像个处女一样满足于搂搂抱抱，但好歹要给他点能做的事情啊！  
　　恩奇都低笑着抬手摸上他的性器，抚摸睾丸和龟头顶端，“唔、嗯……”英雄王插入第二根手指，两根手指在内部打转，撑开穴口，轻车熟路地找到敏感的腺体，毫不怜惜地狠狠按下，“唔、唔……呼、嗯……”英雄王抬起的眼里散发着野兽般的光，那种光他们都很熟悉，猎食者面对着势均力敌的猎物，嘴角的弧度有着明显的嗜血意味。  
　　他低下头，咬破了恩奇都腰侧的皮肤。  
　　恩奇都的呼吸只有细微的波动，他的长发沾在贤王身上，像一片森林的影子。英雄王舔舐着血色，细微的酥麻反而激起了药性，恩奇都忽然伸手按住英雄王的脑袋，“别、唔……快点……”  
　　“我也想啊……”英雄王的尾音里透出明显的忍耐，金固看着这一幕，就像看着某种怪异的人设崩毁，一边是强行忍耐的英雄王，一边是欲求不满的恩奇都——他眨了眨眼，就被恩奇都拉下来，他的手也被按在贤王的阴茎上，火热的触觉让他手指一缩，而这恰恰是抓紧了贤王的性器。英雄王插入了第三根手指，指尖在火热的内壁滑动，来回摩擦，“唔、嗯……”恩奇都手上渐渐失去力气，以至于反而是金固带着他的手，“唔、唔——”  
　　药性彻底发作了。恩奇都摇着头，努力摆脱怪异的冲动，他的腰开始发抖，热流顺着脊背蹿上，大腿被英雄王分开，手指在后穴快速移动着，很快换成粗大的阴茎。他的呼吸变得混乱，英雄王撞进他的身体，将他的腿向下压，咬噬大腿内侧的肌肤，金固带着他的手撸动贤王的性器，他能听到金固有些慌乱的呼吸和贤王轻微的喘息，长发在肌肤上摩擦，带起明显的、电流般的快感，英雄王的动作极为猛烈，几乎是把他向前撞，贤王顺着这个姿势咬上他的耳尖，吮吸耳垂，“唔、嗯……等、唔……”英雄王的动作是分明的咬，细微的血珠渗出来，在白皙的肌肤上留下鲜明的痕迹，略带甜味的腥气让人心里不断发抖；恩奇都忽然从贤王嘴里挣开，仗着金固半压在他身上的姿势咬着金固的肩膀，向下逐渐舔舐到手腕；血管被舔舐，能感觉到清晰的脉搏，“唔——嗯、哈啊啊啊——呜、”他咬下去，但因为没有力气而没能见血；英雄王压住他的腰，吻他的肚脐，“唔——呼、呼……”  
　　目光被泪水模糊，贤王在他肩头嗅着什么，那种标准的野兽的姿态是他们的本能也是某种刺激，恩奇都的唇贴着金固的手腕，也就靠近贤王的性器，他垂下睫羽，用侧脸蹭了蹭勃起的阴茎，“唔——呼、呼……”贤王整个人都僵住了，好在恩奇都快速地移开脸，没有继续刺激他，“吉尔、”他瘫回床上，声音极为破碎，“吉尔、疼……”  
　　体内躁动的欲望带起躯壳深处的幻痛，英雄王再怎样拖延也没办法压制药性，他的手扶在恩奇都腰后，支撑着他的动作，“唔、哈啊、疼、嗯……”白皙的躯体不断扭动，因为无法纾解的渴望紧皱着眉，泪水从绿色的眸子里涌出，金固忽然低头舔去他的泪水，吻他湿漉漉的眼皮，“哈啊——”他的头发被带得来回摇晃，舌被金固缠绕，唾液被吸吮，朦胧的目光看到和自己一样的绿色发丝，贤王舔吮他脖颈的肌肤，指尖在他胸口移动，揉捏充血挺立的乳头，“唔、呜……唔——唔啊啊——哈啊、哈、唔、呜……”汗水滴在他身上，分不清是谁的，一切都混在一起，雄性的气味在房间里蔓延，他的身体抽搐起来，小腿的肌肉发麻；甬道紧紧绞着英雄王的性器，对方在快速的撞击后射在他体内，手迅速移开帮他按摩，恩奇都的思维一点点消失，他无力地被塞进金固怀里，贤王像很多次一样接过英雄王的班，挺入他的躯体，“唔——呜……”金固的手现在可以抚摸他了，他眼里混合着欲望与怜惜，舌尖在恩奇都唇边舔舐他的唾液，“唔、唔——”他甚至没意识到自己已经射了，精液沾在贤王小腹，也滴回他自己身上，英雄王砸在贤王刚才的位置，用脸蹭着他的肩膀，红眸里的慵懒混合着细微的担忧。恩奇都的喘息渐渐变为猫一般的低吟，他几乎彻底失去了力气，金固的指尖着魔般在他身上徘徊，恩奇都摇着头，贤王向来比英雄王温柔，但今天他似乎不是很能忍下去，“唔、呜……吉尔、疼……”脑海混沌一片，几乎是下意识向吉尔伽美什求助，英雄王握住他的手，让他扣紧自己的手指，“恩奇都……”他的声音因为刚才的一切而低哑，“很快，会很快结束的。”  
　　恩奇都啜泣着点点头，散开的绿眸里没有丝毫神志。金固几乎是被他诱惑着继续啄吻他的脸，绿色长发垂落为一个狭小的、只有他们呼吸声的空间，“唔、唔……嗯……呼、呼……”贤王的性器深深埋进他体内，快感让他全身发抖，“呼、呼……”  
　　贤王舔着英雄王刚才咬出的伤口，魔力作用下伤口在快速治愈，他的呼吸吐在他小腹，摩擦着细小的汗毛，“呜……”湿润的舌舔吮过肌肤，那双眼显得带一丝朦胧，“呼、唔、唔——嗯……吉尔……”高潮后敏感的躯体被英雄王爱抚着，一点点抚平细小的痉挛，金固和他相似的气息环绕着他，有种莫名的自渎感，“嗯……”  
　　贤王抽了出来，俯视着他的脸。恩奇都模糊的视线里是对方的笑意，他的精液洒在恩奇都身上，落在腰侧和手心。恩奇都仿佛有些困惑地摇了摇头，把脸埋进金固怀里，“嗯……”  
　　看得出他在睡去的边缘挣扎，金固理顺他的头发，怔怔看着那长发下的面容，“你不来吗……？”恩奇都的声音像是梦呓，金固的脸瞬间烧了起来，“我——”  
　　恩奇都脸上浮出一丝笑意。他的鼻尖蹭了蹭金固的侧颈，手指溜进他衣服里，触到早已挺立的阴茎，那张和他一模一样的面容浮现出瞬间的困惑和慌乱，恩奇都靠在他怀里，已经闭了眼，手上的动作却是没停，金固忍不住咬了咬他的耳朵，又在意识到两只吉尔伽美什都看着他们时向后弹，贤王低笑着拉了他一把，将恩奇都的手握住，也就相当于他们一起撸动着，“射在他身上。”那位怎么看都没安好心的王声音有些低哑，“他沾满精液的样子很漂亮。”  
　　金固如他所愿了。恩奇都听到这句话时撑着睁开眼皮看了贤王一眼，对上一个极为张扬的笑容，“……随你吧。”  
　　英雄王揉了揉他的头发，把金固刚顺开的绿色发丝再次弄乱，“睡吧，”他说，“来。”  
　　金固被这声音里莫名的宠溺激得头皮发麻，果然恩奇都又看了他一眼，“……你就一定要这么恶劣么？”  
　　英雄王和贤王对了一眼，两个一肚子坏水的王同时耸肩，然后贤王抱起恩奇都，把他的头按在怀里，“睡吧。”  
　　英雄王挑起一边的眉，他们安静下来，直到恩奇都彻底睡过去，他才忽然捂住脸，那是个极为颓丧的动作，贤王毫不留情地挖苦另一个自己，“果然是把女神怼回神殿的莽撞。”  
　　金固以为英雄王会炸掉，但他没有，他同样毫不留情地挖苦回去，“然后你去找那个什么女神结盟。”  
　　“那是为了乌鲁克。”  
　　“那是为了我自己。”  
　　两个王又对了一眼，然后同时哈哈大笑。金固也捂住了自己的脸，他终于意识到一个问题，这三个人压根就不正常。  
　　……身为提亚马特的“孩子”的他真的是他们之中最正常的，真的。  
　　英雄王懒洋洋地起身，跟着贤王往浴室拐。走到一半他伸手把金固揽了过去，一脸的理所当然。  
　　……算了，不和他们计较了。  
　　今天的迦勒底大四角也分外和谐，真是可喜可贺。


End file.
